Where the Sick Ones Are
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: What starts as what he thinks is a bug, soon escalates into something much more serious: an epidemic. One person knows just what's happening, but will he say anything? With so many lives on the line it would seem almost selfish not to. Second chapter starts Thiefshipping. Later on, Death and Pride. Character death. Rated for later chapters. Yaoi. R&R.


**A/N: Writing yet another fic when I have no time to. Wonderful. So anyways, I read this book called The Way We Fall and it gave me an idea, along with The Way We Fall. It's by Megan Crewe. Go read it. It's part of a series. I will post for LLOS tonight. Pinky swear. Bakushipping. & For anyone who cares about my SPN story, I'm posting the second chapter of that too. Do enjoy!~**

* * *

_**Where the Sick Ones Are**_

**Chapter One: And There Was One**

What started as a few simple pains in his abdomen quickly escalated to something much more serious. Bruises began to show through his tanned skin and he felt as though his ribs were being nudged from their original places.

Almost as though someone else were sharing his body, physical form and all.

"It just seems weird to me," Bakura muttered around a mouthful of salad. He tugged slightly on Marik's sleeves, much too long for the summer afternoon. "I mean, it's nearly a hundred degrees."

Marik took another thoughtful bite before shrugging. "I get cold in class," he replied easily. "That's all."

But that wasn't all, not really. He wore the sleeves to hide the bruises along his arms and chest. Skin on his stomach that he normally wouldn't hesitate to show was carefully hidden beneath layers of shirts and his sister's makeup. Granted, he wasn't very good at applying it, but still he knew the gist of what to use it for: Concealing.

He began to just pass it off as some strange virus. He'd been sick, after all. A cough occasionally bubbled past his lips and he often found himself retching after consuming whatever he'd eaten that day. He hated doctors; he knew what they'd say. They would take one look and immediately pass it off as him seeking attention and hurting himself to get it.

"You okay, man?" Bakura's eyes flashed in the bright sun. Marik thought of commenting on how he shouldn't even be in it; sunlight was killer on an albino's skin. It seemed trivial, though, like it was just a way to change the subject as he'd been trying to do for most of the lunch hour. He moved until his body shaded the other better, noting the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine." he muttered for what felt like the millionth time. Bakura fell silent, moving more into the shade of the tree they sat under. Marik could see he was uncomfortable and he felt bad. Bakura was only here because he was worried about him. His eyes rolled toward the sky in a futile attempt to find conversation outside of himself.

"You just seem so…" Bakura turned to look at him. His dark eyes landed on Marik's neck and he stiffened. Had there been a bruise there that morning? Panic roiled within him as he tried to remember his reflection. He'd been sure he hid them all. "Off."

A low hiss of relief slipped between Marik's lips as he turned back to his lunch. Unconsciously, his fingers floated to the pulsing vein on his neck, poking there to see if any skin was tender. Finding none, he hummed in contentedness. "Off? I've been near you too much."

Bakura shoved his shoulder and scoffed as he stood. His sense of humor wasn't as witty as normal, but it was close enough to quell Bakura's fears for the time being. He didn't need the other worrying so much. He worried enough for the both of them.

"Are you ready to go? I'm going to stab someone if I'm out here for much longer." Bakura spoke loudly, not caring when a group of girls near them looked up in astonishment at his bold threat. Marik nodded and grabbed both of their plates as he stood, carrying them with a loping step toward the trashcan. Bakura swaggered along behind him, nodding to the various students who called out to him.

Marik turned to him as they reached the door. "See you after class, I guess."

Bakura nodded and slapped him on the back as he floated through the door. A girl blushed as he passed and Marik shook his head slowly.

"Marik!"

The Egyptian turned his head towards the direction of the cry, an easy smile on his lips. "Hey, Mokie."

The younger smiled up at him as he brushed a hand over his head. "Walk to class with me?"

Marik glanced around for Mokuba's brother. Seto didn't much care for the interaction between the two. He always said Marik was a bad influence, though Marik himself never saw it. Seeing no one, he nodded and looped his fingers through a backpack strap, leading the other along as a small tug began in his side. His hand floated to it.

"Actually, I'll catch up. I just need to run to the bathroom right quick," he let go of Mokuba as the other gave him an odd look. "I just had lunch."

Mokuba nodded slowly but Marik was already gone. He chased the one boy who stood by the sink out and locked the door after him. His body jerked not even five seconds later and he bit into his hand to keep from screaming. He panted hard around his skin and tried to remain standing. No matter how sick he was, he refused to touch the floor if he could help it.

He clawed at the layers of clothing, ripping them aside just as the skin near his hip jumped as though something within was pushing against it. His lips trembled as a dark bruise formed just as his skin jumped again, close to his ribs. He muttered curses as he grabbed paper towels and gagged himself with them. His hands floated to his stomach and he pressed, waiting once more.

Nothing ever came. Just as soon as it had begun, it ended. He waited a few moments, of course, to be sure, but eventually straightened his clothes and threw the paper towels away. An urgent knock sounded on the door and he knew who would be there even before he opened it.

"I'm fine," he assured Bakura as he swept past. "I just needed to pee."

Bakura looked incredulous. "For half of class?" Had it been that long? Marik didn't think so, but he never knew how long these episodes lasted. It was all a blur of panic and pain. "And you didn't sound like you were peeing. You sounded like you were giving birth."

Marik tripped and had to steady himself on the wall. The world before him spun. "Men don't get pregnant, stupid. I'm just sick." His voice sounded so far away, even to him.

"I never said you were. I said… Are you okay? Marik?" Marik felt his body sway and he held desperately to the wall. His vision was tinted with a pulsing black at the edges. His feet went numb and he felt himself falling before he felt strong arms wrap around his torso, keeping him upright. "Help!"

Marik vaguely heard teachers respond to Bakura's frantic call, but everything became a giant swirl of events after that. He felt himself being pulled closer to his best friend and his voice near his ear. He thought he might be saying it would be fine, that Marik was fine. Marik wished he could laugh at the panicked note in Bakura's voice, but his face only pulled itself into a tight grimace.

"I don't want to leave!" Bakura was shouting, and Marik knew his face was flushed without having to look. "Aren't you going to do something? No, his sister works! Let me take him to the hospital."

That same panic crept up his throat and boiled over in a choked off scream as he heard the nurse agree with Bakura's terms. He couldn't make his eyes look at Bakura and he couldn't make his arms push him away as he was lifted. He felt long white hair against his throat and tried to tilt his head away from the ticklish sensation. He managed a weak plea as Bakura laid him across his back seat.

"You're not going to waste away, Marik. I won't let _you._"

* * *

**A/N: There is a reason you is in italics. Remember that. Remember. Because It's important. Not now, but it will be. Sorry, I've been gone so long. School started a few weeks ago and I've been trying to get the schedule down for when I have time to write. I love you all, though, and miss you dearly. Thank you for not abandoning me, you darlings. I do write, I just don't have time to actually type it. But I MUST thank AmazinAlexis for unintentionally giving me this idea during history. She was talking about how she saw a frog overflowing with eggs and it looked like it the eggs were taking over their mother. Also, thanks Megan Crewe. Sort of… Hugs to all reviewers, even though the chapter is sort of short! The rest will be longer, I swear.**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
